Harry
by Dark Werewolf
Summary: Harry comes back to school for his 5th year, but not everything is how it should be.
1. The Begining

Dis - The Harry Potter characters belong to the wonderful JKR  
  
A/N: Oh my gosh, I posting something finally! *The whole world gasps in shock* No, but really... I wrote this totally on a fluke. It might eventually become a story but for now it's just a random vignette. I takes place in the very beginning of Harry's 5th year. PG for just a touch of angst, nothing that isn't in the books though. Please R/R!  
  
A/N2: I changed the ending, so if you think you've already read this then read it again. Hope you like the canges!  
  
Ron and Hermione were whispering softly at the Gryffindor table when Harry finally walked through the doors and joined them. He sat down without a word and started serving himself some bacon. Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance.  
  
"G'morning Harry!" Hermione said cheerfully. Harry just nodded back.   
  
"Sleep well?" she tried again. This time Harry looked up.  
  
"Hmmm," he said after a second, his head back down again, as if not really taking the question seriously, but as he took another bite of bacon, Hermione could see dark circles under his eyes and knew that he probably hadn't slept at all. Ron apparently noticed it too.   
  
"It's Saturday. Do you want to go down to Hagrid's?" he inquired.  
  
"Maybe next weekend." And with that Harry stood up, grabbed a piece of toast, and walked out of the great hall.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron called after him.  
  
"Homework."  
  
Hermione just sighed.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione was right in thinking that Harry hadn't gotten much sleep last night. It had been their first night back at Hogwarts for the new school year and even though Hogwarts was his favorite place in the world some things were too much.   
  
The sight of many black robes and pointed hats, the sound of students laughing and greeting each other, the black gates, the crowded entrance hall, the now level Quidditch field, even the soft curtains around his bed brought back memories of things that Harry didn't want to remember. During his time at the Weasleys the dreams of last year had subsided, but last night the dreams had returned in full force.   
  
Harry had laid in bed all night, staring at the canopy of his bed and had eventually watched the room get lighter and lighter as the sun rose. He had watched Ron get out of bed and hesitate before calling Harry's name softly to see if he was awake. Harry had kept silent then waited until he knew Ron must of left for breakfast to get up himself and get ready for the day.   
  
Just why he was ignoring his friends Harry didn't know, but as he walked back to the common room he was glad to get some time to himself. He had avoided thinking about the events of last year as much as he could but one fact had stood out to him during the summer - Ron and Hermione were in danger because of him. Harry knew that what Voldemort wanted most was to kill him or, if he couldn't get to him, to hurt him as much as possible. And Voldemort must know that a sure way to hurt Harry would be to hurt his friends... He didn't know where these thoughts would eventualy lead, but Harry knew that he'd have to deal with them sooner or later.  
  
As he walked into his dormitory to get his homework, a sudden tiredness came over him (which was understandable with not having slept at all the night before) and Harry chose to have a quick nap before starting to work.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness. It's all I can think of writing right now. Next part out soon. And don't forget to reveiw! -The Dark Werewolf  



	2. 

A note from Dark Werewolf: Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of my little story! (well, maybe not so little, I'm not sure yet) I told myself that I'd post on the full moon, and here I am, typing and looking out of my window at the full moon! (I am Dark Werewolf after all, so the full moon should have SOME meaning!) I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
Dis - It's all J.K.R.'s except the plot and who'd want that?  
  
*************  
(Harry dreaming)  
This was the Cedric dream. He would have different dreams but he always knew witch one it was at the beginning. In this one he's be in the maze right next to the cup. Cedric would be trying to tell him that taking the cup was a bad idea, but Harry would force Cedric to take the cup in his hand. Then the surroundings would change and Harry would be staring at Cedric's dead body, out of which a gray ghost of Cedric would arise out of and grow bigger and bigger until it would morph into the dark mark and sail into the sky. Then Harry would wake up, confused and sweating all over.  
  
*********  
"Harry? Are you awake? McGonagall wants to see you."  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly to see Ron staring down at him.  
  
"I'm awake now. What did she want?"  
  
"I don't know. She just told me to get you."  
  
"Okay, see you later" Harry got up and made his way towards Professor McGonogall's office. On arriving at her door, he took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Harry stepped into the room and was relived to see Professor McGonagall smiling at him from her desk. "You asked for me, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, I did. Don't be worried, it's nothing serious. I just wanted to tell you that you have been selected to be the newest captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Oh! I don't know what to say! Thank you!"  
  
"Don't thank me, thank Oliver Wood. He's the one who recommended you, as the last captain, and I agreed with him. Now you'll want to go tell the rest of the team, I'm sure."  
  
"Great! ....Oh, and Professor... who will the new keeper be?"  
  
"I suggest you hold tryouts - see who's best fitted to play."  
  
"Sure. Thank you so much." And with that Harry left, feeling much better than he had that morning.  
  
***************  
  
The man with a dark cloak and impossibly pale face walked briskly around to the other side of the house where his minions were gathered. "This place will not work. We need someplace stronger and more adaptable to our purposes...." he said with a voice filled with unimaginable power. "We need someplace perfect to be our headquarters."  
  
"I understand that master, but you must understand, many of our old mansions were destroyed after you disappeared-" A small man cried out helplessly.  
  
"Are you saying that there is another thing you infidels messed up? That you let all the oldest and most... important buildings fall, just as you let ME fall?"  
  
"No, my Lord, we will find someplace..."  
  
"Yes, you will. Now leave me. I will call on you all again tomorrow." There were many swishings of cloaks and muted whispers, then the house was silent once again, devoid of life... Except for a lone figure who waited until all were gone before walking away quickly with a cruel smile trying to push it's way past his lips.   
  
**********  
  
a/n: Well that's the end of this chapter - to short again. Next one will be longer, I promise!!! Oh, and I need someone to beta read this series for me - please?!? I need help making sure everything fits together.   
  
Until next chapter,  
- Dark Werewolf  
  
  
  
  



End file.
